The present disclosure, for example, relates to systems and methods for secure data storage, and more particularly to facilitating data storage at both a local receiver and at a remote distributed storage network.
Advancements in media delivery systems and media-related technologies continue to increase at a rapid pace. Increasing demand for media has influenced the advances made to media-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the media-related technologies. Computer systems may be used to carry out several media-related functions. The widespread access to media has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet and cloud networking.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to deliver media between the various computers connected to the networks. Users of computer technologies continue to demand increased access to media and an increase in the efficiency of these technologies.
With the wide-spread use of computers and mobile devices has come an increased need for secure data storage. Local data storage may be compromised, however, in the event of a device being unplugged or reset.